We're the Normal Ones
by Assassination
Summary: No one would remember him. There wouldn't be a funeral for this. And he knew why, because within a few moments, he'd be just like those people on the streets.


Zane never thought that it would happen.

His friends had joked about it sure, with how 'it would be so cool' if it happened. His deep azure spheres glanced out on the street. The, once, so perfect street which was now infested with infected people who were staggering about and running after people who were the normal ones. Screams filled a small area of Nevada, a small area that once possessed the kindest of people he'd known since he was brought over from Austria. Now to be twenty-four and staring out in shock and horror upon the streets, on the crowds of people who were so kind to him for twenty years.

Mrs. Amands was clawing at her husband's eyes, blood dashed and poured onto the asphalt. Organs decorated the sidewalks while there were men with hoods over their heads, watching the scenes, crouched on all fours while screeching in anger and warning once an infected person got too close to them.

There was even one perched before his front door. Duct tape was wrapped around the person's biceps, their forearms and one was around the left wrist. The silver wrappings were even around the being's legs. He couldn't tell who these hooded people were but they had to be from the neighborhood. One even pounced upon his little sister and tore her apart before she could open up the door to escape.

Never again would he see her bright smile, those hazel eyes sparkle in the light that reflected off them, how her peach skin would shimmer in the sun's rays, those chocolate locks would never slip through his fingers when she wanted him to braid it.

Zane's trembling fingers grasped the boards nailed over the window, staring through the crack. How he remembered how Annalise pleaded with him to cover all the windows the day before this chaos began. Saying that something was wrong and that he needed to be safe no matter what.

It was still a mystery as to how she knew when something terrible was going to occur and it always had the next day. Too bad she never predicted to be attacked while going to pick up groceries from the Pick 'N Save a few blocks away.  
Why take her away? crossed his mind when he saw the attack, he had no gun to save her. At least not within the confines of the house, it was inside the basement, locked away. Never had he thought he'd need to pull it out sometime in this life. Why not let her get inside the house, Annalise in my arms...safe...safe and alive.

He was supposed to keep her under his supervision and not let a single, filthy, hand touch her. His mother had given him those instructions - but thinking back on it she was probably dead now as well or was inside the ranks of the undead. That still couldn't change that he'd let his widow guardian down. Taking his hands away from the wooden planks he took a step back, lifting his left hand to rub his face, trying to figure out if this was his reality or if it was a nightmare. If it was he should lay off of the chocolates before bed. He knew, he knew without a doubt, that this wasn't a twisted, corrupt, dream that his mind constructed just to mess him up.

Lowering his hand Zane headed over to the door that lead into the small hallway within the house. His lightly tanned bangs fluttered about, his hand reaching out for his yellow-green hoodie and metal baseball bat. Gripping the handle, he turned it and pushed the door open, quickly holding the bat in a fighting position while glancing about with observing spheres. Slowly his eyes zeroed in on the clock hanging at the end of the hallway. His grandparents had set up a time when they would come over this day, before all the madness had rung out into the streets. They would have been here in fourty-five more minutes. At six at night.

Seemed as if that plan had been shot out of the water, with the chaos that had just sprung up from its hiding place. Biting his lower lip he turned the corner, quickly pulling back and slamming his back upon the creme colored wall, peering around the corner. A man was in his home, staggering about, jaw cracked to the side while oozing blood and puss out of a ripped open wound, a cackling sound passing chapped, blood-covered, lips. Flesh sagged from under those dirty nails while some was stuck between his teeth. Narrowing his eyes the man then noted the piece of fabric the deathly pale male was holding, how close it resembled Annalise's dress. Gritting his teeth in a fit of rage Zane pushed off the wall, darting towards the man, bat at his side before swinging it, a loud crack echoing throughout the house.

A loud screech soon captured his attention, eyes wide before turning around. All he saw was a flash of grey, the shade of grey colored in blood and guts. His eyes widened, horror-stricken at what he was seeing.

Saliva dribbled down this man's chin, his teeth crooked and yellowed from not brushing them in so long, dirt was smeared over the pale being's face and just having this up-close in his face was enough to make Zane want to gag and upchuck his guts. He'd dropped the bat during the fall, cursing as he glanced over for a moment to see where it went only to then regret it once he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. A surprised cry passed his lips, clamping his azure hues shut while thrusting his knee up to kick the other off.

"Get...off me!" he demanded, gritting his teeth while his features were twisted in agony. Something felt as if it was pulling him under and yet awakening him at the same time. Shifting his other hand he placed the palm against the hooded figure's forehead, pushing upwards and away from himself. His hair soon stood on end once he felt the teeth cling onto his flesh as if for dear life before the pressure was too much, causing his skin to tear and rip from the base. "Aaah!"

Latching his teeth onto his lower lip Zane furrowed his brows, tears springing up in his eyes. Pain alerted his senses, tingling his nerves in a protesting way.

And just as soon as the attack started, it stopped completely. His skin was released and the figure was gone from atop him. Panting he slowly sat up and raised his left hand to rub a tear away, the blood staining his shirt and dyeing it crimson. Swallowing harshly he was about to sit up yet fell back against the ground.

Darkness crowded around him, creeping from the outside in while he stared up at the ceiling, barely heard the screams echoing about upon the streets, the car alarms became nothing but a purr in his ears. The man's senses shrank, slowly ebbing away at his mind, instinct taking control. Slowly he closed his eyes and placed a hand over the bleeding site. He breathed. In and out, in and out.

No one would remember him.

There wouldn't be a funeral for this.

And he knew why, because within a few moments, he'd be just like those people on the streets.

* * *

**Assassination's Note: this was for a class I had last semester - and God did I hate that teacher... Anyway, this is Left 4 Dead based, kinda showing how I would view how one would react to the end coming. Again, this was for a class and I just found it today and decided to post it. Knock it around, be kind, whatever you prefer. Just be honest, seriously.**


End file.
